The present invention relates to a fishing pole holder mount. It comprises a C clamp type of arrangement with a tubular or socket member swivelly mounted on the C clamp to receive the shank of a fishing rod holder. It is an object of the invention to provide a fishing rod holder arrangement that can be mounted on any of various type boat gunwales and to fishing boat sides that have different slopes, with the tubular arrangement swivelly supported on the C clamp so that it can be given the desired slope for holding the fishing pole.
Various arrangements have been suggested in the past that would include an adjustable mount for fishing rod holder. Reference can be made to the Goldberg Marine Catalog of 1978 and to the Latimer U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,865, Shackel U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,793, Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,346, and Determan U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,402, all of which show some form of attachment for a fishing rod holder that provides an adjustable angle to the water. However, none of these shows it in combination with a C clamp type of arrangement so that it can be mounted selectively on any kind of a gunwale regardless of the angle of the gunwale.
It is also known to use C clamps or similar type structures for holding fishing rod holders. For example, the Silver U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,503 shows such a type of clamp. However, it does not show the adjustment feature, and therefore is very limited of application. Furthermore, it suggests that the C clamp is mounted differently, and it contains no indication that it could be mounted on a cylindrical type gunwale. The applicant's device can be mounted on any type gunwale. On cylindrical type gunwales it can be screwed down securely without any necessity of drilling or other modification of the gunwale.